I Love Halloween!
by vanessa-anne-fan837
Summary: When 18 year old Gabriella Montez headed off to Witch University, she never expected to find love.I don't really like the title or the summary, but it's better that it sounds!Troyella. Rated T for safety. By the Author of Everytime we touch and I Fell.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my idea for a new story, tell me if you like it! I just thought of Halloween town, the newest one with Sara Paxton, and I thought about this! Writing it for Halloween!**

18 Year old Gabriella Montez sat at home lying on her bed. She was bored out of her mind, and was reading a pamphlet for Witch University, a university for magical beings, including Gabi.

'Gabi? This came for you in the mail! It's from Witch U.' Gabi's 15 year old sister Miley called from the door of her room.

'SERIOUSLY??!! OH MY GOD! HAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW!!' Gabi screamed as she shot up from her bed to run to Miley at her door.

Gabi grabbed the rather small envelope from Miley, and opened it; a hologram popped up, and started to speak.

'Hello Gabriella Anne Montez, my name is Ida Garbuckle, headmaster of Witch University in Halloween Town. I am sending you this holographic letter to inform you that you have been chosen out of thousands of applicants for a scholarship to Witch U. We would be very much pleased if you would contact us as soon as possible to confirm your attendance at Witch U. On behalf of all of the staff here at Witch U, we bid you adieu.' The holographic Mrs. Garbuckle finished, as the hologram shrunk back into the envelope.

Gabi stood there shocked, not believing what she had just heard, she looked up to find Miley, her mom, and her brother Adam with their mouths wide open. They had gathered when they had heard Gabi scream.

Miley and Gabi instantly started jumping up and down and screaming, holding each other's hands.

'OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!' The girls both screamed in sync.

After the girls had calmed down, they looked to/at their mother, who had started to smile.

'YOU GOT ACCEPTED INTO WITCH U!!' Their mother screamed/screeched/said.  
------

After contacting all of their family for a special meeting, the large family had gathered around their even larger table, and held hands, only a candle providing light.

'We summon the past Montez' to help us wish good for my daughter Gabriella Anne Montez.' Gabi's mother recited, off of memory.

'We summon the present witches for the powers of my granddaughter Gabriella Anne Montez, to guide her way through the ordeals of the future, please keep her powers strong.' Gabi's grandmother recited.

'We summon the beings of good health, good luck, and good experiences for my niece Gabriella Anne Montez, please let her choose whatever fate may be, while providing your help to lead her the right way.' Gabi's aunt Clara recited.

'Summon all, good not bad; lead my sister Gabriella Anne Montez with good fortune and wealth.' Gabi's sister recited also.

'Please spirits of all worlds, good or bad, help me to find love, in the form of a man, tall dark and handsome, for my well being, not a breaker of hearts, for my powers may not help me to find love.' Gabi recited herself.

'Please oh spirits of the world that turn with a thousand suns and moons, guide Gabriella to the right life, to the right love, to the right fate, and to the right powers. Latcha mon kima do le monko leachasta ma ko, ma ko la, ma ko mika, ma ko goeponchasta.' All of the women recited.  
----------

'Grandma, thank-you sooo much for coming to my well being séance. This means soo much to me, you too Aunt Clara.' Gabi said after they had all gathered in the Montez' large kitchen. Seated on the stools at the island while Gabi's mother was pouring glasses of fruit punch for the girls.

'Oh, anything for you my dear, you know, I just had a feeling that you would get that scholarship. But, you know, I might've helped out a liiiittle bit.' Gabi's grandama Iris responded.

'GRANDMA! YOU DIDEN'T CONVINCE THE BOARD OF SCHOLARS TO GIVE ME THAT SCHOLARSHIP DID YOU?' Miley, Gabi, and Gabi's mother Emily responded, knowing that Gabi's grandmother (had) ALWAYS got (ten) what she had wanted.  
----  
At Witch U…….   
----

Gabi felt really out of place watching all of the groups of people talking and hanging out. They had made friends easily and quickly, but Gabi hadn't. She didn't really find anybody who was like her.

BUMP. Gabi had bumped into somebody. She looked up to find a fair skinned girl, with sandy colored hair. She was pretty.

'Oh I am sooo sorry. My name is Orlagh. Nice to meet you.' The girl said.

'My name is Gabi. Your name is very original. Are you from Ireland?' Gabi asked.

'Yes, yes I am, but I don't have the accent. Unfortunately. I got transferred here to Halloween Town after my dad got a job as the mayor. Hey, do you want to come with me, im meeting some of my friends over on the west wing of the school, it's just around the corner.' Orlagh asked.

'Sure Orlagh.' Gabi answered.

'Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Olly, all of my friends do.'

'Thanks. Oh, and you can call me Gabi, all of my friends do too.' Gabi giggled.

'Right. Gabi, I like it, it suits you.' Olly laughed.  
----  
At the west wing…..  
----

Gabi had followed Olly to a courtyard with people in groups talking everywhere. She led them to a group of people standing underneath of a large tree.

'Gabi, these are my friends, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsie, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Troy.' Gabi looked at them all, Chad had bushy hair and wore a t-shirt that said, 'Can I perform my magic on you?' which looked like he had already preformed on Taylor, the African-American girl with shoulder length Deep Brown hair, for they were holding hands. Sharpay had long blonde hair and was standing beside Zeke, the one with dark black hair, and they were also holding hands. Kelsie had reddish-brown-blonde hair, and was short and looked very shy. She was holding hands with a taller boy, who had light blonde hair like Sharpay, and Gabi figured that they must be brother and sister .But the last one was Troy. He had sandy blonde hair, much like Orlagh's, and had the most piercing ocean blue eyes that she had ever seen. She had captivated him. He was wearing a Navy Blue t-shirt with blue jeans, and a pair of very white runners on.

'Hi.' Gabi said shyly, looking away from the stare of Troy.

'Hey.' They all said in unison, except for Troy, he just kept on staring at Gabi.

'Troy, check your mouth, I think your drooling.' Olly kidded. But Troy just kept on staring at Gabi, and Gabi looked back up at Troy, who finally spoke up, still not taking his eyes off of Gabi.

'Hi.' Troy said quietly.

'Okay guys, Gabi is obviously new here, and doesn't know anybody here, so let's make her feel welcome. Hey Troy, how about you and Gabi go and have some lunch?' Olly said, sensing the connection instantly between her new Best Friend and her brother who had lived in America and not in Ireland with her and her Aunt for the time being.

'Sure, that would be great.' Troy said, looking at Gabi for her answer, even though he still hadn't taken his eyes off of her from the moment that he head seen her.

'Yeah, that would be nice.' Gabi said shyly, directing the answer quietly to Troy.

'Ohhhhh…..kaaaaayyy. Why don't you two go and have that lunch why don't you, and when you guys get back, then we can hang out in one of our rooms and get to know you a little bit better Gabi, alright? Settled?' Chad asked.

'Sounds good to me.' All of the guys said.

----------  
At the restaurant….  
----------

'Sooooo, what is your favorite color?' Troy asked, while waiting for their food at Bistro Magique.

'Pink.' Gabi giggled.

'Yours?' She asked.

'Hmmm, probably red or blue. What's your favorite food?' Troy asked.

'Hmmmm, probably sushi!' Gabi responded, making Troy perk up.

'Really??!! Me too!!' Troy said. 'Maybe we can get some later for dinner or something?' 

'Sure, im really in the mood for it too!' Gabi responded.

Once their food came, Troy and Gabi ate while stealing glances at each other and laughing while feeding each other Fried Calamari and Éclairs topped with hot fudge and Caramel sauce.

On the walk back to Olly's dorm room, they started talking again about their favorite things.

'So, whats your favorite sport?' Gabi asked.

'Well, that's an easy one, Basketball and Football!' Troy answered, laughing while intertwining fingers with Gabi.

'Really??!! Me too!!' Gabi said, excitedly.

'Well, maybe we can play some one-on-one and then make some plays together.' Troy said.

'Yeah, and you'll definitely get schooled by my Madden skills and how many downs I'll get, you don't even know how many yards I've run.' Gabi said, smiling a 100-watt smile.

'Oh reee-ally huh?? Well we'll just have to see about THAT one Montez.'

'Well you'll have to catch me first.' Gabi said as she started to run away from Troy smiling.

Troy smiled at her and started to chase after her.' Here I come Montez, and your gunnah get a BIIIIIIG tickle attack once I catch you!'

'Oh No! Im SOOOO scared!' Gabi said, mock scared.

Gabi ran to the address of Olly and took out the extra key that she had given her now that they were 'Best Friends.' Gabi ran inside screaming, and ran right past the rest of the gang on the couch, followed seconds later by a running Troy. Troy finally caught a screaming Gabi and spun her around in his arms.

'HA HA HA, CAUGHT YOU!!' Troy said, while tickling Gabi, and lead her over to the couch, where he lay her down on the couch and continued to tickle her.

'I'll only stop when you say 'Troy Bolton is the Hottest super-bomb ever!'.' Troy said.

'NEVER!' Gabi screeched while laughing wildly.

'DO IT!' Troy said while continuing to tickle her.

'NO WAY LOSER!' Gabi giggled wildly, once again.

'IM NOT STOPPING UNTIL YOU SAY IT!' Troy said back.

'FINE FINE FINE, 'TROY BOLTON IS THE HOTTEST SUPER BOMB EVER AND I REALLY REALLY LIKE HIM'.' Gabi said before she realized what she had added on.

Everybody gasped at this, and Troy stopped tickling her.

'You know, you didn't have to add on that last bit.' Troy said.

'I know, but I wanted to.'

'Well, I really really really REALLY like you.'

'Im glad, Troy.' Gabi said, and kissed Troy's cheek while everybody, including the guys, had awwwed.

'Hey Gabi, would you like to be my, be my, be my, my, my-'

'GIRLFRIEND' The rest of the gang answered for him.

'Troy, I would love to.' Gabi said, getting a little (bit) teary eyed.

'Hey guys, it's time for dinner, where are we going?' Chad asked.

Taylor hit Chad on the back of the head while everybody started telling him that he had ruined a good moment while the girls wiped their tears away, and without anybody noticing, Troy and Gabi had started to kiss.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Well, this was kind of a long first chapter, but im starting to love this story, so im going to continue, but I need at least 2 reviews if im going to continue!!  
Much Love Guys! Seriously!!:  
Cassie 3\/(.) (Please Review!!)**


	2. The Dinner

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time on all of my stories. It's just school and stuff, and it was my mom's birthday yesterday and you know, we went out for dinner with the fam. LMFAO!!  
So, im sooo happy I got 4 reviews!! Oh, and check out Carly (jesusfreak267) 's new story! It's a suite life fic!! But not Trevorie, im so sad because it's not Trevorie, MAKE A TREVORIE PLEASE CARLIIIIIIIII??!!!??? I'll be your best friend? Oh wait, I already am, DAMMITT!! Okayyy, on with the story now!!**

----------

Gabi was sitting on the couch in her dorm room, because classes hadn't started up yet, she was just lounging around, doing nothing all day.

She decided to sign into MSN, to see who was online.

**(This is the MSN Chat.)**

XTroy the Basketball BoiiX:  
Hey Brie! Do you wannah go to Starbucks later and grab a bite?

xoxoG a b i G i r l xoxo:  
Sure! I cud reaaaally go 4 a Caramel Latte! ;)

XTroy the Basketball BoiiX:  
Hey, hey, hey now, wt r u hinting at wit that ;) there Brie?

xoxoG a b i G i r l xoxo:  
May b sumthin, may b nuthin………..

XTroy the Basketball BoiiX:  
Hmmmmmm, well, wtever it is, I bet it's something dirty. Am I right, or am I right??

xoxoG a b i G i r l xoxo:  
I guess u'll just have to find out then won't u? ;) Anywaiizz, let's go and get that Starbucks, huh?

XTroy The Basketball BoiiX:  
Good idea, see u in a few!

xoxoG a b i G i r l xoxo:  
C yah!!  
---------------------------------------  
At Starbucks…….   
---------------------------------------

Outside of Starbucks, Gabi saw Troy standing with his back towards her, and she got an idea.

Gabi ran up to Troy, and jumped on (to) his back. He knew who it was because nobody's body could fit so perfectly with his body like Gabi's could.

'AAAAARGGG!! YOU HAVE ANGERED THE ANGERABLE, but still totally hot, TICKLE MONSTER!! YOU BETTER RUN GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!' Troy bellowed, just loud enough for Gabriella to hear, yet still loud.

'AHHH!! NO! NOT THE TICKLE MONSTER!!' Gabi laughed, and jumped off of Troy's back.

Troy saw Gabi running off into the courtyard in front of the Starbucks, and thought about how lucky he was to have Gabriella. Her petite body running off looking back every few seconds at him, for he was now chasing her.

Troy caught up with Gabriella, and grabbed her from behind. She shrieked when he grabbed her, hard yet light(ly), and started to laugh when he spun her around. He stopped spinning her around, and carried her to the front of the Starbucks while poking her stomach. Older couples gazed at the two, and could tell how in love they were, (just) by their facial expressions.

After ordering their drinks, Gabi getting a Caramel Latte with Whipped Cream, and Troy getting a Caramel flavored Americano, they headed off to walk around the campus fingers intertwined.

'So Gabi, I was wondering, do you wannah go swimming later or something?' Troy asked Gabi.

'sure, we can go on my Broom.'

'You're……Broom?'

'Yeah, my Broom, you know that I fly on?'

'OHHHH! Yeah, sorry, I just totally blanked there.' Troy said.

'No problem, just, let me know when you blank out.' Gabi giggled.

'Deal.' Troy answered.  
--------------------------------------

Gabi and Troy decided to go and shop for bathing suits, for they didn't bring any. Troy didn't whine or winge because he didn't want to go shopping, Chad had always teased him about his unhealthy love for shopping.

Troy and Gabriella walked into _Hollister_, and started shopping.

Gabi picked out 3 bathing suits to try on, and Troy picked out 2 swim (ming) trunks. Gabi went into the dressing room(s) first.

The first bathing suit that Gabi came out in was a red one piece halter top bathing suit. Both Troy and Gabi didn't really like it that much, so she moved on to the next one. It was a one piece black bathing suit, which one wasn't a hit either. Then Gabi came out in a White halter top bikini. Troy's jaw dropped when he saw Gabi come out of the dressing room. It was decided, that was the one.

Troy came out in his first trunks. They were red and white, not the best one. The next one was it; it was olive, brown, white, and green.

Troy and Gabi exited Hollister, and went their separate ways to meet up in a few minutes to go to the beach.  
-------------------------

When Gabi got to the beach, there was a table set up with a candle, two chairs, and Troy.

Gabi was wearing a Pink Joe's Jetty Cami from Hollister, and Dark Wash Redondo Skinny Jeans also from Hollister, with a Brown Hollister Cali Belt on. **(Links in profile.)**

Troy was wearing a Hobson Park Oxford in White, with Hermosa Low-Rise boot cut jeans in medium destroy. **(Links in profile.)**

'Wow Troy, did you set all of this up?' Gabi asked, while coming over to him.

'Well, some of it, Zeke cooked the food, and I set up the table and stuff.' Troy answered sheepishly.

'well, it's beautiful.'

'Just like you.' Troy said, leading Gabi to her chair.  
---------------------------

After eating a dinner full of crème Brule, and feeding each other, Troy and Gabi decided to sleepover in Troy's dorm room.

Once inside, Troy and Gabi climbed into Troy's bed, and watched a movie, it was of course, scary.

At the end of the movie, Troy wrapped Gabi up in his arms, and they drifted off to a peaceful sleep, not expecting what would happen tomorrow.

**---------------------**

OHHH! A little bit of a cliffy there, anyways, Gabi's outfit, is like, my DREAM outfit, I want it so badly!!  
Anyways, this was made over like, a 3 day period, so the birthday part at the top, is actually the 5**th****, not the 6****th****, Lol!!  
Well, anyways, review please! I need at least 4 reviews for this chapter! I know, im asking for a bit too much, but that's what I need to continue! So review, review, review!!  
Much, Much, MUCH love guys!  
Cassie 3\/**


End file.
